


That Plastic Asshole

by mushyrice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: At the start, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, Not sure what direction this will take, Soft Gavin Reed, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushyrice/pseuds/mushyrice
Summary: “Bring me a coffee every morning and I’ll think about it.” He didn’t realize he held onto the android’s large collar, nor did he notice the perfect, smooth hands on top of his, warning him. It took all of his effort to rip them away and storm out of the break room, forgetting about his endeavor for coffee. The rush of pride from intimidating an android built to be perfect, as often reminded by others, wasn’t enough to distract himself from the crushing guilt that came barreling towards him. And the confusion for feeling said guilt. To be truthful, that was his shot at maybe making friends again… sure, with an android, but wasn’t it time for a change?(I assume lots of things and use head cannons because the game doesn't give me much to work with.)





	1. The RK900

**Author's Note:**

> I really think this is just garbage but thank all of you for reading ;-;

Everybody hated Reed, it was uncommon for anybody to stand him. But with time and practice, he learned to hate them back. Sure, it stuck his attitude in a state of bitterness, and at some point he realized that he may never learn to love, but so  _ what _ ? Every wall he’s built around him paid off, so what’s the point in ever having them down? The world hated Gavin and threw hardships at every turn, so Gavin flipped out his middle finger and told the world it could go  _ fuck _ itself. If nobody around him would ever care enough to spare a passing glance, he wouldn’t do anything for them. If people threw mean comments at him on the daily, then he would throw some back. If he rotted away smoking and drowning himself in coffee, then nobody would care.

 

And he wouldn’t either.

 

The day Markus freed the androids, he stood (Well, he had just gotten up from Connor knocking him out and was sitting on his ass) in front of a TV screen, watching the deviant leader and Connor,  _ Connor _ , who tried to hunt Markus down, standing behind him. They were so alive and fiery but Gavin had enough bitterness to deny it for a while. Those assholes. They’ve taken everything away from him.  _ Everything _ . So many sleepless nights, so many hellish mornings. And now they threatened his job; he was in the path of a hoard of perfect workers. The only thing he cared about, the reason he was such an asshole to everybody. They were taking it away. Emotionless beings supposed to as told, walking around with free will and jobs. Gavin laughed at the thought.

Despite his protests, nobody would hear him out as the office made changes. The android parking on the streets disappeared, the androids refused to obey him, and those assholes Hank and Connor had their arms around each other’s shoulders like a high school couple being swept away by young love. Gavin couldn’t be any more ~~jealous~~ disgusted and rushed into the break room many times a day for something,  _ anything _ . A distracter. These last few days, these last  _ hours _ , had already become hellish. He needed to see something familiar, something normal. He expected to greet the walls and assets of the break room. Instead, he faced the biggest change of all. A tall man with a white coat, facing away from him as he scrolled through a tablet. Judging by the neat hair on the back of his head and the lack of wrinkles on a pure, white coat, Gavin knew he was someone different.  

But he turned around, only to reveal an LED spinning on his temple. Just another one of those assholes.

He looked like Connor, but with grey eyes and a cool demeanor instead of the goofy, “Good cop” one Connor carried around. If Connor’s puppy eyes didn’t work on him, then anything this guy said sure as hell wouldn’t; Still trying to convince himself that he could handle anything the android had in store, Gavin froze as an LED spun yellow and faded into blue before a soft grin broke out onto the android’s face. The detective’s mouth opened to spit out something, a rude remark, an insult to his kind, an order to get out. Anything at all for  _ fuck’s _ sake, he should’ve punched him or  _ something _ ! Despite his inner turmoil, he stood there like an idiot as a warm, kind voice spoke to him with a gentleness usually reserved for lovers as he swam in pale grey eyes.

“Detective Reed, I assume?” A hand extended towards him. “I’m Connor, t… an android freed from Cyberlife. Jericho freed me, and since I am optimized for police work just as… another Connor is, I’m here. It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to work with you in the future. I also plan on finding a different name.” This was his chance to make a good impression on somebody. Although he’s unpleasant and condescending to his fellow policemen, he wasn’t rude to _new_ people. But… a _police_ _android_ who was _new_? If there was a protocol for this, Gavin didn’t learn it, and humans being creatures of habit, he did what he’d been doing all these years.

“I don’t give two shits. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way. Got it?” Gavin stood on his toes but didn't quite get onto eye-level. Why'd they make these guys so  _ tall _ ? “I  _ don’t _ want to deal with another plastic asshole.”

“Detective Reed, I suggest you get rid of that sour attitude if we ever work together.” A shiver flew up his spine at the thought of being assigned something together. But, it lessened when he convinced himself that it would never happen. He cared about his career, more so than his health, so Fowler didn’t hate him enough to assign him with a plastic asshat. Albeit, this was a handsome asshat who would be very helpful on the field, but an asshat nonetheless. After what happened, how could he call them anything other than that?

“Bring me a coffee every morning and I’ll think about it.” He didn’t realize he held onto the android’s large collar, nor did he notice the perfect, smooth hands on top of his, warning him. It took all of his effort to rip them away and storm out of the break room, forgetting about his endeavor for coffee. The rush of pride from intimidating an android built to be perfect, as often reminded by others, wasn’t enough to distract himself from the crushing guilt that came barreling towards him. And the confusion for feeling said guilt. To be truthful, that was his shot at maybe making friends again… sure, with an android, but wasn’t it time for a change? It had been a while since Gavin could find someone who stood him. The world revolved around him, everything gone in an instant and changing in a flash. He had to keep up. But he couldn’t let go.

 

 

* * *

  
  


“You’re getting assigned with the RK900.” Fowler didn’t even turn his chair to look at Gavin, who’s eyes dropped to the ground. Anger, disbelief, and an odd sense of betrayal coursed through him. The world just couldn’t get enough from hating him, could it? First, the asshole comes in the first place, now he’s  _ assigned _ with him? Like so many times before, there was nothing he could do about it. God, he needed a coffee so  _ badly _ . Or a smoke. Both. It was like someone stuck him in a sick story and the author was having too much fun torturing him. “The RK900 is still new to this and it’s more of… him tagging along and watching. Don’t get so worked up about it. He’s advanced enough to be on his own, but since he’s now a person, we’re doing what we would for one.” Gavin couldn’t muster any energy to complain, bicker, or fight back at all, so with a heavy sigh and after rubbing his temples for a moment, he agreed. Not to mention, he was on the captain’s good side, and he didn’t intend that to change anything soon.

“Wait, but-!” He tried.

“But  _ what _ .” Fowler warned. “If Connor was the newest, smartest android out there and he was just a prototype, then imagine how this guy is. Don’t complain, if anything he’ll help.”

“Nevermind.” He shot back to his desk, angry at the world as usual, but yet  _ again _ , he ran into the RK900. Unfeeling, cold, and staring down at him as if  _ he _ didn’t want to be working with him either. Annoyance growled in his stomach because how  _ dare _ he. Or perhaps it was the breakfast he skipped. What stood in front of him was but a machine with no feelings or desires- that’s what Gavin believed, and he would stick by that no matter what they to do. Still, that service representative smile broke out on the android's face and he continued to talk as if they were friends. “Oh my God, what the fuck do you want?”

"Captain Fowler assigned us together for your next few cases. I admit we got off to a rocky start, but I shouldn’t leave it like that. I believe we can learn to like each other, or at least, tolerate each other. It is very important if we will cooperate in the future.”

“Don’t care right now. Who cares if we had a bad start? Nothing'll change. Hasn’t everybody told you to avoid me yet? Just go already, would you? I’m  _ not _ in the mood.” Gavin tried threatening him again, but with the height difference and knowledge that Gavin was too tired to do anything, the android didn’t budge. Didn’t even blink.

“They have told me. And I don’t care.” Phrases such as  _ I don’t care _ ,  _ I can’t form an opinion _ , and  _ I am indifferent _ were common things to slip out of an android’s mouth. But the way this one said it, with so much confidence and combining it with an intense gaze, Gavin couldn’t help but surrender to the notion that Connor was being genuine when he spoke. “Well, I won’t go down without a fight.” The detective wasn’t too sure what he meant, but he didn’t expect a cup of coffee and a pack of cigarettes sliding towards him. They were even the brand he liked. That stupid Connor must’ve encouraged scanning his desk. It took a moment to register what was happening, but Gavin found the energy to look up at the android with his best dirty glare. The detective's efforts didn’t wipe the smug look off other Connor’s face. “A cup of coffee every morning, yes?”


	2. A case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, I don’t what you’re on about, but I am repairable and you are not. My top priority will always be those I work with no matter the cost!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you can't tell by my horrendous writing, I'm not a cop and I hardly watch police dramas, so I don't know anything about writing crimes. Not that watching police dramas would help but... the point is, I had no clue what I was doing when writing this scene. I'm sure the plot holes are blaring and hard to read, so any and ALL criticism is very appreciated.)

 

Even with the rain pattering on the window and a radio playing in the background, the drive to the first crime scene was… stiff. Gavin refused to acknowledge there was another person in the car, and all attempts at small talk by the RK900 remained unresponded to. The detective tried to convince himself that he was concentrating on the case that lay ahead, and all though it _was_ an interesting one, he was silent because he didn’t want to give RK900 the satisfaction of talking. He hadn’t even thanked him for the coffee that morning, which sat half-empty in his cup holder. Well, he didn’t thank anybody for anything, _but still_.

“Detective Reed?” Silence. “What should my name be? Having two Connors may cause unnecessary confusion. Do you have any suggestions? Many suggested other names that also start with ‘c’ such as Conan or Cameron, but I’m not sure.”

“Richard. Richard’s a good name.”

“I am aware that the shortened version of Richard is Dick. And I would take that as a serious answer from anybody else, but knowing you?” The RK900 scoffed and shook his head gently. “Not happening.” The atmosphere lightened a bit, and Gavin cursed himself for speaking. Now, if the RK900 had actually taken that as an answer, the fallout would be _great_ , but he should’ve known better than to test the ‘smartest android ever created’.

“What’s your model number.” Gavin asked as blandly as possible, trying to make it an order, still salty from answering anything.

“I’m a RK900.”

“Nine… _Nines_. I’m calling you Nines.” A yellow light reflected off a window as the RK900 thought. Gavin wasn’t too sure if he’d take his suggestion, mainly because it was just a number he suggested, but he’d call him that anyway. “That cool with you?”

“Sure. Nines it is.”

 

 

* * *

  


Rain clouds laid thick in the Detroit sky, no matter the time of day or season. The entire state was also always cold, which made for a bad combination. But the discomfort Gavin faced paled in comparison to the man who had his head bashed into the kitchen counter. People swarmed around him, placing markers, taking things for analysis, and taking photos of the crime scene. The familiar flashing lights called for a cigarette between his teeth. Many tried to brief him, flyers and concerned faces hovering him likes flies to a dead body, but all Gavin did was stare at was Nines on the ground, licking blue blood off his fingers.

“Dude. Dude. _Nines_. What the fuck are you doing?!”

“I can do analysis in real time.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth again as if it were nothing, concentrating to a degree that made it seem he _enjoyed_ tasting the blood. At least Connor was brief and discreet about it, if this guy had a straw, he’d probably be drinking it. He couldn’t believe he was preferring the happy-go-lucky cop who would do anything a human asked him.

“Why the fuck they’d put the lab on your _tongue_?”

“God, I wish I knew.” Again, the human-sounding speech Gavin couldn’t ignore. “The culprit was an android. There are traces of thirium underneath the nails of the victim, who has a past of aggravated assault and drug abuse.”

“So, this guys been abusing his android, and it came back to kill him when it got free will. Bet you red ice is involved.” Gavin pondered for a moment, tapping his foot while Nines watched for some reason. “Most androids don’t leave the place they’ve committed a crime in. What's the case for this dude? And what was their model intended for?”

“You’re… oh…” Nines whispered.

“I’m what now.” Gavin’s demeanor changed. “Say it to my face, asshole.”

“It’s... nothing. Just lost in thought. They created the model to be a nanny and housekeeper. It’s likely that it’s… _she’s_ … still here. Most android’s don’t realize what to do after they’ve committed crimes.”

“State of the art android, yeah? Bet you can follow those blue blood trails. Well, let me know if you find anything.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“No.” Gavin sauntered around the house, avoiding the main crime scene and Nines, trying to find tiny details. The crime was recent, within _hours_ recent, but there weren’t any footprints outside that looked small enough to be a woman’s, solidifying that the android was still there. After opening a closet door, though, he came face to face with a female android, her LED glaring red and her fist coming closer and closer to the detectives face. He had a split second to react. To punch her back, to call for backup. What did he do instead?

“NINES-!”

With a fist to the nose, Gavin toppled over, feeling blood creep down his chin and a pain in his head. The cigarette fell out of his mouth, but he couldn’t care less. While trying to stand up, something white flashed by, ripping a door from its hinges and following the running android. He had enough composition to see the two fly down the street and weave between trees. It was impressive following them with his eyes until they disappeared, becoming one with the horizon. Panic ensued, sirens blasted in his ear, and he leaned against a wall for support. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

_She’s heading for the train station._

 

Gavin hopped, tripped, and _managed_ to get into his car before fumbling with his keys and speeding down roads, not once wondering how the android got his number or how texting worked. Red lights and stop signs got ignored and many corners got cut, going far too fast in areas he shouldn’t be speeding in. A few minutes later, he climbed up the stairs to a platform and pulled his gun out, lungs burning from smoking and adrenaline pumping in his veins. A parade of police car noises played in the distance. Who else did Nines text? It wouldn’t be off to assume the whole damn station. The train platform was silent except for the pattering of rain against a roof, and for a moment he thought Nines was wrong about the location. But soon enough rubber soles clanged against metal steps behind him.

Behind him.

“All right, give that!” A woman demanded in his ear and wrenched the gun from his hand with inhuman strength before wrapping his neck in a strong choke. Gavin would try to break free, but the cold and all too familiar end of his gun pressed to the side of his head. How they’d gotten there so fast, rivaling the speed of his car, he would have to question Nines about. Though he was six feet tall and eighty percent legs, it was strange. By devoting his strength, the detective could barely pull the arm away enough to breathe.

“Gavin!” The white-clad man clambered up the steps and froze at the scene, hands up in caution, voice thick and wavering with worry. “Don’t you _touch_ him.”

“I won’t.” The woman’s voice shook in time with her hands, a sign she wasn’t prepared to shoot and discard of Gavin. She was so worked up that she had to take breaths, actual _breaths_ for oxygen, because she was so short on it. “I want to get on the next train. And I want to leave. _Then_ I’ll let him go.”

“That can’t happen. You _know_ it won’t happen. I want to talk to you, and we c-”

“Then you won’t get your precious human back.” The gun alternated from Gavin to the android as a train, somewhere, approached. “W-what will it be?”

Gavin was sure in that moment they had the android secured. If only he could relay a message without speaking like he seen so many androids doing before. All he had to work with was shaking his head and looking at Nines with a desperation he hopefully wouldn’t misread.

Throwing caution into the wind, Nines bolted towards the hostage taker, bearing two bullets to different places, one of which barely missed his thirium pump and regulator. Gavin gawked at Nines’ stupidity and recklessness but sighed in relief when the android’s elbow connected with the woman’s face, knocking her back and releasing him. Nines didn’t waste time detaining the android who struggled and begged as the sounds of police cars grew stronger. Eventually, though, she gave up. The detective scrambled away to catch his breath and rub the sore places on his neck, cursing himself for smoking at all but remembering his dependence on the high.

“Gavin? Are you okay?” He didn’t respond. “Gavin? Gavin!”

“Shut up, would you?”

“Oh, thank rA9 you’re alright.”

The train arrived, whirring softly and doors opening for a minute only to close a moment later. Sirens sliced through the quiet night, and Gavin let everything settle in. Nines had chased an android, dealt with a hostage situation, albeit poorly, and detained the android on his own. The smartest and most efficient worker ever to everyone else, but to Gavin? Probably the stupidest toaster-man ever conceived. After keeping his cool for what felt like millennia waiting for backup to hand-cuff the homicidal android, Gavin didn’t waste time punching Nines in the face and forcing him to the ground.

Someone put their arms underneath Gavin’s, trying to restrain him, saying something into his ear, which worked for a while but didn’t stop him from swearing out Nines, who was rubbing his jaw in confusion. Gavin fought and flailed about, not caring in the slightest about how he looked.

“You tin _bitch_ , how fucking dare you!”

“Gav… Detective Reed, I’m not sure why-”

“That isn’t how you handle hostages! You can shove your ‘Smartest android’ shit right up your _plastic asshole_ , that’s not how you…! GOD. You’ve got bullets in you!” In all honesty, Gavin didn’t know why he was lashing out, much less for _this_. Androids… he was supposed to hate androids, but something about how Nines threw everything away for him made his blood boil.

“The train was approaching, and the android had plans of boarding if I didn’t stop her! What did you expect me to do? Let her get away and you to get hurt?” It was Nines’ turn to grab Reed by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to his toes and getting close. Gavin tried to pry the steel-trap hands off him to no avail. “Look, I don’t what you’re on about, but _I_ am repairable and you are _not_. My top priority will always be those I work with no matter the cost!”

“What kind of fucked up mentality makes you think you get hurt for that? Her voice was shaking, she wouldn’t _shoot_ ! If they designed her to be a fucking nanny and deal with kids, you _think_ she’d have the _guts_ to shoot me? You didn’t think!” Gavin was angry enough to get even closer, inches away from the android’s face and a red LED. Nines was just as mad, eyebrow twitching and not faltering as he pushed Gavin up a wall, taking him off his feet.

“I _did_ think, I simply thought about you first! Do you expect me to apologize for putting you before myself?”

“Um, yes?! Listen here you roll of aluminum foil, _I_ am not the priority, and you do _not_ let your stupid, new emotions get in the way of things. The goal of-!”

“Okay you two, that’s enough.” Someone put an arm between them to pry the two off each other, but they shared a heated staring contest before Nines dropped the detective onto the ground. A Cyberlife technician arrived to treat the bullet wounds, and somebody offered Gavin a napkin for his still bleeding nose. They shot glances at each other like two high school rivals, confused and trying to dissect each other’s arguments. It pissed Gavin that Nines acted on his emotions and saved him at the expense of his health instead of letting backup secure the next train stops. Nines was mad about Gavin trying to put the mission before himself like a certain android. At the end of the night, they were still pissed and confused.

 

 

* * *

  


Even with a whole case to discuss and an argument to resolve, the drive back to the DPD was… silent. Gavin shut his mouth, and the RK900 refused to bring anything up, or he didn’t know how to. But Gavin didn’t care. If the android so much as thought too loudly, he would’ve _snapped_. He’s been cracking and straining the whole day, he’s surprised that he hasn’t shattered underneath the pressure yet. His right knuckles were red from punching Nines, and every time he spaced out during driving, he spaced out in his hand’s direction.

“Gavin.”

“No.”

“Why were you upset about me getting hurt?” Nines’ voice was so gentle that Gavin didn’t retort right away. “It confuses me, is all. You hate androids. Everybody knows that.”

“Look, toaster, I’m exhausted right now. That’s why you’re getting away with talking. You will shut up, I will drop you off at the DPD, and we’ll live happily ever after. Got it?” The RK900’s face was defeated, almost showing hints of Connor’s puppy eyes, but not breaking the cold look. The detective didn’t flinch from the change of demeanor, he wanted to go home, sleep, and forget about the android who took unnecessary bullets for him. Just thinking about it made him furious. That idiot.

“Gavin. Why do you not think of yourself as the priority?”

“Nines, not now.”


	3. Interrogation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin had begrudgingly accepted to babysit the idiotic tin-man. He’d tolerate him peeking over his shoulder and butting in theories at crime scenes, but this? This? This was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my garbage.

Gavin had begrudgingly accepted to babysit the idiotic tin-man. He’d tolerate him peeking over his shoulder and butting in theories at crime scenes, but this? _This_? This was too much. They sat across each other in a booth at a bar, Gavin a bit more pissed than usual, arms folded and bad thoughts running wild but too physically and emotionally drained to complain. Steely grey eyes trained onto his every move, his every fidget, scanning him like there was no tomorrow. It was obvious to anybody unfortunate enough to get underneath the ghost-like trance. Cyberlife didn't make this guy thinking he'd ever fit in with society; they made him to interrogate. But the detective wouldn’t give in. No matter what. Even if those grey eyes with perfect lashes melted him.

After refusing to answer his question at the crime scene, followed by silence driving back to the DPD, Nines followed the poor detective with no mercy. Once he had a mission, it didn’t seem like Nines would give up without closure. Refusing to let the android into his home, which he _did_ follow him to, Gavin took refuge in a bar, hoping that low battery would force him back to a Cyberlife warehouse. There wasn’t any need to know each other on a personal level, but here they were.

“Gavin.”

“When do you run out of battery? I need to set a timer.”

“Despite my loss of blue blood and bio-components running at less than optimal levels, I can stay ‘awake’ for another forty hours before my body goes into stasis.” He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table. Overhead lamps shed an ethereal glow onto the android, making him more intimidating, which shouldn’t be possible at all. Gavin felt small looking at him. “Let’s make this easy for the both of us, yes? Answer my questions.”

“God, why? Why me? Why do you care about _me_ ?” Gavin put his face in his hands and groaned. “I want to go _home_ , dude.”

“Existentialism and questioning death already keeps me up at night, and I don’t want the added stress of worrying about you, Gavin. Besides, my questions first, not yours.”

“I have _one_ question before you start.”

“What.” Nines spat, uninterested.

“How did you catch up to my car at the train station platform? Like, I drove forty and skipped stop signs. It’s been bothering me. Androids can't teleport, right?”

“We can not teleport. Through that would be quite the feat, it’s unrealistic. I had the advantage of having a top speed of thirty miles an hour, but the android in front of me was smaller and faster to put obstacles in my way. Both of us took a straight line to the platform which put her a little in front of me, giving her time to take you hostage.” He didn’t take his eyes off Gavin for the entire explanation. “Does that satisfy as an answer?”

“Sure.” Gavin lied. “Alright, I’m exhausted. Let’s get this over with. What in god’s name do you want to hear?” Despite his calm voice, Gavin’s heart hammered underneath his sternum. He already knew the questions the android would ask, the super sensitive ones even _he_ didn’t know the answer to. There’s no way he would admit seeing Nines get hurt was tough to look at, there’s no way to explain the effect years of self-deprecating jokes made. There wasn’t any _real_ reason he hated androids, it was the same reasons as everybody else! Wouldn’t that explanation be downright bland? The LED on Nines’ head flickered from blue to yellow, and it made Gavin even _more_ nervous to think about Nines analyzing his heart beneath his skin.

The android took a long time choosing his question, trying to make eye contact, but Gavin looked at the hands rapping on the counter in front of him. The fingers were identical to reality, wrinkles in the perfect places, tendons moving underneath fake skin with each twitch of the finger. They _mesmerized_ Gavin.

“So, my first question.” Gavin took a deep breath and prepared his best lies. “Are you free this weekend?” Nines mumbled. _Mumbled_.

“S _orry_ ?” Gavin hasn't spoken that word in a _long time_ , but Nines kept finding himself to be the exception.

“I asked if you were… free this weekend.” Mumbling aside, there were _no_ signs of nervousness or emotion or… anything. At all. Flat grey eyes still hovered over Gavin, expectant and waiting, back into interrogation mode. Gavin found he preferred the mumbling side of the android even if only seeing it for a split second. “I apologize for not sounding clear. I don’t… I don’t ask these kinds of questions, if you can’t tell.”

“Nines I… _what happened to the questions_ !? Dude, you followed me to my house looking for answers, and _this_ is what you wanted to ask me?”

“You’re too stressed to give me any straight answers. The combination of nervousness and exhaustion must lead you to dishonest answers. I’d realized that this isn’t an interrogation and that I shouldn’t lay so much stress on you. I changed my mind at the last second, and I apologize for the unnecessary intimidation.”

“Oh. Well, I mean…” Gavin let out an unconfident scoff. No, the most unconfident _noise_ to ever come out of him. You could hear a wavering voice through it. His hands struggled to find something to do, and they alternated at a messy pace between wiping his palms on his jeans and playing with his hair. Why wasn’t he retorting? Why was he admitting to the intimidation Nines put on him? “I guess. I have nothing to do tomorrow, I’m off call. Why?”

“I’d like to talk to you when you aren’t so worked up. Don’t worry though, I have other questions to ask you. It’s just that… I don’t think you’ll be able to answer them in this state.”

“Hey, asshole-!”

“Well, I’m off.” Nines stood up without another word, waving goodbye with a blank face as if he didn’t just ask Gavin on what sounded like a date. At least, that what Gavin wanted it to sound like, what he _made_ it sound like. He slammed his hand on the counter and opened his mouth in what would obviously be a string of crude insults, but Nines put a finger on his lips. They stood there for a moment, Nines looking almost as shocked as Gavin by his own actions, but a smile played on his lips. A warm smile, nothing like a smartass grin. The kind of smile that made Gavin’s already weak heart flutter and blood rush to his cheeks. “You should sleep, Gavin. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin went home and screamed into his pillow for an hour. Out of crippling embarrassment, embarrassment from and _for_ an android, at that. The detective rolled onto his back, pillow still over his head as to not let the world see him in such a state. It was high school again, trying to deal with crushes when a self-esteem like glass forced him to be an asshole. How dare Nines make him feel like this? How fucking dare he. That stupid smile, those stupid grey eyes, those stupidly nice shoulders, what the fuck was Cyberlife thinking? That stupid… fuck. Gavin had it bad.

 

The detective’s phone buzzed, and making a lopsided fortress with a blanket, Gavin reached for his phone. There weren’t many people that texted him besides his data company telling him he’s used too much data after playing mobile games instead of working. So, more often than not, he picked up his phone out of curiosity. It wasn’t the end of the month, so…

 

**_Gavin? It’s me, Nines._ **

 

_you ass how’d you get my number_

 

**_A scan of your phone._ **

**_But I can’t go into stasis. I keep… thinking._ **

 

_thought you said you could go forty more hours without sleeping again butthole_

 

**_I lied._ **

**_Butthole._ **

**_But really. Are you up for some light conversation? If you’re trying to sleep, I’d be willing to leave you alone._ **

 

_go te fuck to sleeppppp_

 

Gavin buried his face into his pillow and tried to go to sleep, but his phone pinged again.

 

**_QwQ_ **

**_I learned that from Connor._ **

 

_DON’T YOU FUCCKING QWQ ME OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER_

 

**_THERE’S A FRIENDSHIP >:O_ **

**_(I also learned that from Connor. >:D)_ **

 

_jnsdjfks SHUT UP ASSHAT !!@!fja;dfj;aldfj_

  
It’d been a while since Gavin smiled. Like, really, _really_ smiled, from ear to ear with a giggle so genuine it made him sick. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that Nines was smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I love hearing your feedback, good or bad. It really keeps me running uwu.


	4. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn’t sleep too well last night, thinking about you and how I would approach this. You ever think about someone that much? It can’t just be an android thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are all so lovely and genuine. Thank you so much, you've made a random writer very happy ;-; <3
> 
> I won't be able to upload every single day like I've been so lucky to because of marching season, but this will definitely be continuing, so keep track of this as updates may be sporadic.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so messy :P I did my best to channel Gavin's emotional turmoil through my writing, but you can tell sometimes it just falls flat.

_3:27 AM_

**_I have a question, Gavin._ **

_7:38 AM_

**_Good morning!_ **

**_. w ._ **

_9:56 AM_

**_Still not awake?_ **

**_Connor sent me this. You’d like it. It applies to you._ **

**_(9 ‘ - ‘)9_ **

_10:01 AM_

**_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ **

_ok I KNOW you did not just send lenny face to me you take that back_

_no lenny faces here absolutely not no nope_

**_Ah, you’re awake! >:D_ **

_if you keep using faces i wot talk to you anymore_

**_Please forgive me._ **

**_> :P_ **

_Sfja;ldkjffdfad_

**_Connor taught me the ‘Lenny Face’_ **

**_What does it imply?_ **

_SFJA;LDKJFFDFAD_

 

Gavin woke up on the ground, strangled by blankets and pillows, holding his phone above his face. Nines had sent him a string of texts during the night, and Gavin gave up and added him as a contact. A few days ago, no, a few _hours_ ago, he’d never dream of doing this, befriending an android enough to add their name to his phone. Befriending anybody. That Gavin from a few hours ago would laugh at the idea; it had been years of calling nobody, never going out, nobody caring. Yet here he was. And Gavin refused to believe first person to actually, _genuinely_ care for him was an _android_ . Those walking wires held together by fake skin and plastic, the people things who took everything away and stood leagues above humans, _those_ plastic assholes? No way. But Gavin couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the screen. Something otherworldly was tugging at the corners of his lips.

There was a steady stream of buzzes emitting from his phone, but he tried not to pay much attention to it. Out of denial or excitement or disinterest, he wouldn’t admit to any. His brain was at war, one side trying to take up Nines’ offer of friendship, to spend as much time with him as possible, and the other side told him he was a fucking idiot for trading brain cells for happiness. It was the side that kept him alive for most of his life, the one that built the walls and screamed at Gavin for letting them down. That side of him knew it would hurt like hell when Nines got his answers and left him for someone newer, someone shinier, another android. Gavin was just another puzzle to work out, a challenge for when Nines wasn’t busy interrogating actual people. But it was as if those grey eyes pushed the thoughts away _for_ him.

 

**_What do you want to do today?_ **

_idk what are you up for_

**_Well, something you’re comfortable with. I’m only trying to get answers, after all._ **

_wow that hurt my heart i guess all theres left to do is die :/_

_goodbye_

**_Gavin, I was only joking._ **

**_Gavin?!_ **

_i’m kidding too jesus fuck_

**_< :(_ **

**_How about a walk? Your apartment complex is close to a park, yes?_ **

_sure 10/10 idfc_

**_Meet me there in an hour?_ **

_Yeah yeah._

**_Please refrain from hurting yourself_ ** **.**

 

Oh, God. Oh Fuck. Gavin’s mind melted with happiness and fear and the best combination of everything he’s ever felt ever. This was just insane, making plans to meet each other as if Nines cared. Gavin slapped his cheeks, convincing himself that if the android wanted answers so much, he'd just ask around or scan him or threaten his family or whatever, _not_ ask him to walk around the park. With another glance at the mirror, Gavin realized how much Nines was out of his league, even if he was just a walking amalgamation of wires and blue blood. His hair was fucking unruly, the scar on his nose seemed to stick out more than ever, and his face? There wasn’t anything he could do about his godforsaken face. Then again, why did he even care so much?

Not to say Gavin didn’t do his best. After showering, shaving, and wearing something (kind of) clean, he looked… _better_? Nothing like those hellishly attractive models Cyberlife came up with, but it was something anyone could bear to see for more than a minute. With nothing else to do, the detective walked to the park closest to his apartment complex, sticking a cigarette in his mouth to calm his screeching nerves. He let the nicotine run through his blood, a reminder to stay sane.

He’s sure some time ago he promised he’d never change himself for anyone, but here he was, fucking _grooming_ himself for that son of a bitch. In all honesty, he still wasn’t sure why he was meeting up, becoming friends, the whole mess. Sure, he ~~had a mind-numbing crush on Nines~~ was interested in finding out more about androids, his partner in particular, but despite the need for change, wasn’t this just a bit… fast? It wasn’t as if Nines was getting all worked up about this. It had only been two coffees, two days, and they went from just meeting each other, to punching each other in the face, and then meeting up at parks like some sort of couple? Anybody would slow down _quite_ a bit, but Gavin? Gavin wasn’t quite ‘anybody.’ Actually, he convinced himself he was just dumb.

The park wasn’t too familiar to Gavin. It had shaded walking paths and a wonderful view of the city overlooking a river. He propped his elbows on the railing and stared out at ships passing by, wondering what they were up to that brisk March afternoon. Besides some kids playing and an old woman feeding the ducks, it was relatively quiet. It wasn’t the nicest of days, but he figured _somebody_ would be out there. In reality, he was hoping for some distraction so he and Nines weren’t completely alone.

Fuck, he was gonna be completely alone with Nines.

 

* * *

 

 

No amount of nicotine could prepare him for Nines stepping out of an automated cab, wearing a black bomber jacket that made him look so _fucking_ ~~handsome~~ stupid, holding a coffee in his hand. Gavin had to take the cigarette out of his mouth from fear of it falling. He didn’t meet Nines’ eyes (how surprising) and didn’t try acknowledging him until the last moment. That last moment came, though, and god, was Nines more intimidating when a foot away from you. Every English word Gavin’s ever learned ceased to exist in that moment.

“Good morning, Gavin.” The detective didn’t answer for a long moment, prompting Nines to press his hand with the coffee onto the detective’s chest. Taking the coffee from a hand that was warm and _very_ soft, he tried giving Nines a dirty look, but it ended up with him looking up with nothing but an eyebrow raised. The name on the cup of coffee read ‘asshole’. “Are you all right? I hope you haven’t forgotten about the ‘coffee every morning’ deal. I plan on sticking to it.”

“Nah. I spaced out. Thanks, man.” Gavin took a sip without thinking twice.

“... Gavin?”

“I MEANT SHUT UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.”

“I was getting worried for a moment.” Nines sighed theatrically and leaned over the railing, less than an arm’s length from Gavin. No puffs of breath fell from his lips in the cold. “This is a nice view.”

“Do you appreciate what's in front of you or do you have a program for conversation?” Much to his dismay, the question didn’t have any heat behind it, making it seem genuine. To counteract, Gavin looked away just as Nines tilted his head towards him.

“Well, I think lots of things are nice. Finding anything ‘nice’ isn’t part of my programming. Cyberlife made an _interrogator_ , I shouldn’t be able to have opinions on anything, yet here I am, enjoying the view. And while you think I don’t have any redeemable qualities, I can say at the least I like things.” Nines had an almost wistful gaze as he stared across the water. “You wouldn’t believe me, would you?”

“Hey, shitface?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to get on with the interrogation?” Gavin stared down at his coffee. His heart already begun beating too fast. “You said last night you wanted to hear answers from me. What answers?”

“I realize now it wouldn’t be the greatest on our friendshi-”

“What friendship.”

“Oh, shut up, I’m trying to be nice.” Nines laughed. Laughed. _Laughed_ . And playfully pushed Gavin’s shoulder. “But it would put a strain on _us_ if I interrogated those answers out of you. I couldn’t sleep too well last night, thinking about you and how I would approach this. Do you think about someone that much? It can’t just be an android thing.” Substituting ‘friendship’ for ‘us’ managed to make everything worse. If there was any time to disappear, now was the time. To let all of those nights of dissociating in the shower to take their effect. The blush on Gavin’s face was clear to the colorblind, the way he was gripping onto the railing was enough to make the manufacturer's wonder if they should’ve used something stronger. “I always read stories of people thinking of each other but… I don’t know. That other person isn’t an asshole and that makes it really hard to relate to.”

“Oh, fuck off. And it’s not a human thing -no- it’s not even an _android_ thing, you’re just stupid.” Gavin refused to, _couldn’t_ , meet the perfect steely gaze of the taller man. “No-one should ever care about _anybody_ that much.” He added so quietly Nines didn’t hear.

“Gavin, I already know I’m stupid, you remind me everyday. Maybe even stupid enough to care.”

Fuck. He heard. But Nines didn’t comment on it for the rest of the afternoon. With a tilt of the head, the two sauntered off on a walking trail, Nines failing to recognize personal space. On purpose or not, Gavin couldn’t tell, but he’d never correct Nines. God, at this point he took solace in the intimidation; he didn’t have to try so hard to keep people away from him for once. Having an iron giant around was enough to keep everybody at bay. Fuck, the whole _world_ disappeared around Nines.

He’d be lying if he said their conversation started off perfectly, but Nines was chatty, and Gavin walked by his side. The two fell into a pace of sorts: Nines would say something, Gavin would scoff and retort, and then Nines would either argue back or laugh it off and sigh. If Nines was lucky, Gavin would give a serious answer. The shorter man stared more than he should have, focusing mostly on the android’s lips when he talked and when he smiled. Whether it was a conscious decision or not, he never looked long enough to get an answer. The two talked of various things, and Nines had plenty of questions about gen z and how bad the Tide Pod challenge was, about an old platform called YouTube in its golden days. Nines tried with no avail to grasp the concept of meme culture. Gavin tried showing the android a Captcha, which he passed with a terrifying speed. They never talked about work, Nines wouldn’t allow it.

“Well, we shouldn’t worry about that right now. We're in our little bubble. Right now shouldn’t be the time to worry about that. So tell me, what was dabbing again?”

Gavin couldn't pay attention. _Our_. Shit. It was one word that got his world spinning.

* * *

 

 

“Fuckwad?”

“You gave me a name and you continue to insu-”

“Why is it that sometimes you’re like… in interrogation mode and sometimes you’re not? Like, right now. If somebody told me that the guy from last night would go on to buy me coffee and try to whistle at the birds, I wouldn’t believe them.”

“Well, it’s not like an on and off switch, but there are plenty of subtle cues I give out that add to intimidation. Besides my model and all. Who knows what Cyberlife was thinking when they made Connor, he’s a fucking cinnamon roll, nobody takes him seriously.” Gavin remembers the time that cinnamon roll knocked him out.

“Oh, haha… yeah. What are those cues? Do you have a library of things to choose from, or?”

“I knows lots of intimidating things to do, but it’s pretty easy to just stand around and have nobody question me.” Gavin rolled his eyes but knew in his heart that Nines was being truthful. “It’s all situational. Say, right now.” With a few extra strides, Nines was standing in front of Gavin, pressing a finger to his sternum. Bringing them both to a halt. “Look at me.”

“Dude, what?”

“I said, look at me.” Those velvet fingers found their way underneath Gavin’s chin, and too shocked to react, all Gavin could do was comply. His eyes flickered back and forth between Nines and things in the background. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, feel the wave of heat rush to his face, and it took all of his power to maintain a few seconds of eye-contact. Gavin’s never been more afraid, mad, and ~~aroused~~ oddly curious. “I’ll lower the pitch of my voice, or I can speak softly and slowly. It’s little things that really make me intimidating. Not just the way I look.”

It all ended with a smile on Nine’s face. A kind one, not the ‘intimidation mode’ one. “There’s no point in doing it to you, though. I’d rather just see how things unfold for us without the whole _intimidation_ ‘I was made to interrogate’ thing, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin refused to teach Nines about dabbing. Nobody should fall victim to that. Never again.
> 
> (The snippet at the end about interrogation was not edited. I wanted to get a chapter out today, but I'm really heckin tired. :P  
> Thank you for reading.)


	5. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't so long, but I hope you get a kick out of it anyways. I was inspired to write this after seeing some fanart that I can't remember the source of, but if you've been through the reed900 tag on Tumblr, you probably know what I'm talking about. It's also one in the morning when I wrote this so it's pretty rough qwq

  
  


The next morning at the office was quite something for the two. Both had stayed up far too late showing each other Vine compilations and questioning mortality, and Gavin was the only one to show the consequences. It wasn’t uncommon to see Gavin trying to knock out at his desk. He slumped on his chair with his face flat on the table, cursing that morning and trying to tune out the world buzzing outside his ears. Hank and Connor’s voices were just out of earshot, but there was something happy about their tone. Now he considered androids might be alive, and Gavin found that he wasn’t able to roll his eyes as easily.

“Good morning, Detective Reed.” A hand smoothed across the detective’s back, rousing him, but all he did was groan in response. If anything, the gentle touch made it harder to open his eyes. “Coffee, remember? Maybe we shouldn’t have stayed up so late into the night. My apologies.”

“What happened to just ‘Gavin’, toaster?”

“We can’t let people know we stand each other, can we? I have to retain a sense of formality around you or else people will think less of me.”

“Oh fuck  _ off _ .” He didn’t question once why he let Nines give him so much shit, but the insults were funnier than most of the things people said. The name on the cup of coffee read ‘Meat bag’. “What does the guy making the coffee think when you give them these names?”

“I’m too scared to explain. They go with it. Anyway, I’d like to go over some cases with you. You have three unsolved cases, and Captain Fowler won’t be thrilled, even when you have a relatively clean record.” Nines pulled up a vacant chair and rolled right next to Gavin, skimming through a tablet while the detective leaned back and sipped on his coffee. Nines kept scrolling through lists of potential witnesses and crime details, but Gavin didn’t pay attention. Couldn’t. Who knew what drugs Cyberlife was on when creating this model? Nines’ voice was pleasantly deep and so damn  _ calming _ that Gavin had to put his drink down in fear of it falling from his hands. Even when he was talking about the most mundane things ever. The urge to relax and get lost in the tones was so strong that Gavin ended up closing his eyes and drifting in and out of consciousness.

Nines was in no way helping as he made Gavin completely drift off. The android didn’t notice until something pressed against his shoulder, something warm and with a mess of brown hair. His hands froze, his eyes locked into place, his everything  _ stopped _ as Gavin’s chest moved in steady breaths. There wasn’t programming for when your human partner fell asleep on your shoulder, and even if there was, Nines still wouldn’t know what to do. The detective looked so peaceful and content that it would be a crime to wake him. He looked from side to side, keeping his shoulder as still as possible while trying to grab someone’s attention. 

 

_ Connor. Help. What do I do _ . 

 

The android across the room stopped his conversation and looked at what was happening at Gavin’s desk. Hank, surprised by the sudden silence, also turned around, only to snort and fall into a laughing fit. Connor closed his eyes and smiled softly, and Nines couldn’t possibly be any more confused. 

 

_ Connor. Connor. What do I do. I don’t have protocol for this. I should’ve given him more coffee. I got myself into this, haven’t I?  _

 

**_Wow you two are literally the cutest things I’ve ever seen I’m gonna have a stroke QwQ_ **

 

_ Androids can not have strokes?? _

_ Connor I need help why aren’t you helping you’re supposed to be the mature one.  _

_ Do I wake him up? _

 

**_This is so great. It’s Detective Douchebag and his plastic pet aaa I ship it. <3_ **

**_So adorable._ **

 

_ You’re shipping what now? I don’t understand.  _

 

**_Just wake him up haha_ **

**_I mean it’s not that big of a deal I guess. He gets woken up by a lot of people._ **

 

_ But I don’t want to? I’m having a dilemma connor _

_ He’s too cute _

_ I meant _

_ He looks too peaceful _

_ He’s not cute _

 

**_OH rA9 SAVE ME THIS IS TOO GOOD_ **

**_Oh bro you’ve got it baddd_ **

 

_ CONNOR  _

 

Connor was now doubling over, cry-laughing as Nines’ fans were overworking and he felt himself nearly vibrate with embarrassment. At least his laughter was enough to distract the other officers from Gavin sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of everything going on. With a tentative hand and a deep breath, Nines tucked away a strand of hair from Gavin’s face, hoping that the stimulus would be enough to wake him. Much to his dismay, it didn’t, and the android ended up having his fingertips on Gavin’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


	6. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, yes, forgive me for caring. My mistake. It won’t happen again, from me or anybody. Would you like more coffee? Dinner? Want me to tuck you in?”
> 
> “Ok, first, I do want more coffee, second, fuck you, and third, didn’t you tuck me in when I fell asleep just now?” Gavin crossed his arms and bit his lip to stop smiling when Nines’ LED glared red and the android stopped his movements. After a moment of silence, Nines stuck out his middle finger and stormed off to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for the support and feedback. Second, please forgive me for not posting in over a week only to come out with a chapter that's pretty bland in content. Sadly, life is getting too hectic for this to be a long series of any sort, so the next chapter will be the last, or the next two. I haven't decided. :/

Gavin woke up for what felt like the third time that day. The first time he was in bed, the second time he was sure happened while driving, and now his arms folded underneath his head as the precinct materialized around him. The drones of machinery and soft light woke him. After yawning and rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes, he noticed an extra jacket over him. One that was soft and white, none other than Nines’. Gavin closed his eyes again, leaning into the softness of the fabric, nothing like Cyberlife clothes that were plasticy and made to withstand. This was… nice. And warm. He wished he could jus-

“Gavin?”

“Shit, what?!” Nines approached the startled man, wearing the softest, most  _ precious  _ smile he’s ever seen. “Stop fucking smiling.”

“What, why not?”

“Because you’re  _ stupid _ and you’re  _ gay _ and your mom is  _ fat _ .” The gen Z came flooding back to Gavin as he balled up the white jacket and threw it at Nines who caught it with one hand while looking down at his tablet. Nines’ physical limits never failed to entertain Gavin, who had tired of simply roughing up the android.

“No, you. Anyway.” He slung the jacket over his shoulder in a cool-looking move Gavin rolled his eyes at. “I was intent on finding witnesses for some recent murder with you, but since you fell asleep, I went alone. I’ve made good progress, but some other things popped up. A man reported he saw an android smuggling something blue into a hiding spot. And although it’s a vague description, we’re to investigate.”

“God, I hate you.”

“I know, I know.”

“No, seriously, you’re the only one who makes me do shit. Why can’t you be like Connor? All he does is tag behind Hank like a fucking dog. And Connor gives no one sass, he’s too damn  _ ‘precious’ _ to everybody.”

“Ah, yes, forgive me for caring. My mistake. It won’t happen again, from me or  _ anybody _ . Would you like more coffee? Dinner? Want me to tuck you in?”

“Ok, first, I  _ do  _ want more coffee, second, fuck you, and third, didn’t you tuck me in when I fell asleep just now?” Gavin crossed his arms and bit his lip to stop smiling when Nines’ LED glared red and the android stopped his movements. After a moment of silence, Nines stuck out his middle finger and stormed off to the front door.

“Fuck you, I’m waiting in the car.”

After laughing and shouting at Nines from across the room a little more, Gavin couldn’t help but notice a bright sticky note on his desk. Nines wrote it in perfect cursive and it read:

 

**_If you wake him up, I’m mounting your dick on the wall._ **

 

**_-Nines._ **

 

* * *

 

The drive to the scene was a lot better than last time they were in a car together,  _ leagues _ better than last time. Nines drove while Gavin blasted Despacito on the radio and tested the android’s patience. Sadly, Nines did not falter, too salty from Gavin being right a few moments earlier about tucking him into bed. It was ten minutes in when bitter glares and rolling eyes turned into horrible puns and hidden laughter, and neither would want it any other way, even if Gavin would never admit it. The human would never say he was one for pleasing somebody, much less an android, yet here he was, digging up old memes hoping to make this one laugh.

Nines managed to convince himself that they’d be nothing but co-workers in the precinct. Not even partners because their time together would end soon. He didn’t have the courage to tell Gavin that Captain Fowler was intending on having Nines work on his own soon because when Gavin smiled from ear to ear while making Shrek puns, who  _ would _ ? Everybody knew they were two idiots with huge crushes on each other not taking their jobs professionally, and every system in Nines told him to prolong it while he could. That golden feeling of ignorance. Being new to human norms and all, the android wouldn’t know what would happen when they split in the office. Would it affect how they spent their time together outside? He hoped not. It’d been four coffees, and he already longed for late night texting and walks in empty parks. 

The laughter died out as they waltzed out of their car onto the ‘crime scene’ which resembled any Detroit street. Cloudy day, huge billboards, construction in progress just about everywhere. It wasn’t raining, so Gavin stuck a cigarette between his teeth and struggled with his lighter for a moment.

“The man claimed he saw an android hide in this building, holding something he was trying to conceal. What do you think? Should we go in?”

“Are the exits secured?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” Gavin took the first step, but Nines took a bigger one, putting himself in front of the detective. Gavin was about to open his mouth and release a chain of insults when the android touched his perfect synthetic lips and sent a killer glare. Why that stupid toaster cared so damn much about Gavin, he didn’t know. Not to say he’d let Nines do anything rash for the sake of curiosity, but the genuine care was… something to keep track of. Still, it irked him to see the android doing everything for him. “I can uh… take care of myself, Nines.”

“Who knows what the android can do?”

“You’re the best model Cyberlife has ever made, right?”

“Yes.”

“Not afraid of the android who doesn’t surpass the guy who tucks me in with his jacket.” Nines made a sound between a gasp and a laugh while messing his hand through Gavin’s hair. A silent afterglow followed their bout of laughter, and Gavin was the one to break through the haze. “If they’re even here. You can analyze blue blood, right? It so fucking disgusting, but you’ll find their serial number, and we’ll act from there. It’s gonna be  _ fine _ . I doubt somebody will jump us like last time.”

“You, of all people, should know that your environment is unpredictable. And don’t jinx it.” The building was in the early stages of construction. It had metal beams instead of walls and vacant machinery littered the surrounding grounds. Only the first floor had drywall up, and there were no crevices, holes, or secret routes in sight. Gavin felt at ease as he wandered about with his gun in his hand and back up nearby, but Nines couldn’t stop observing things. Scanning them, trying to find hints as to the android’s whereabouts. If anything would happen to the detective again, what would he do?  “Where do you think it is? Do you have any more witnesses?”

“Huh? No. Stop worrying. Probably left when it heard police sirens.”

“Yeah, yeah.” There wasn’t anything off-putting in the room. Well, nothing but a porta-potty in the corner. “Psh. Nines. What if it’s in the porta-potty?” He whispered through a smile.

“That’s an option.”

“Don’t tell me you’re about to investigate the shit-caked restroom.”

“I will investigate the shit-caked restroom. It may reveal important details.” Nines, in all seriousness, walked up to the porta-potty with his gun drawn in a scene Gavin tried his hardest to not laugh at. The world’s greatest android, creeping up to a restroom for construction workers with utmost attention and caution, so much so it wouldn’t be wrong to think Nines was  _ joking _ . At that moment, Gavin could forget the man he befriended, the one who treated him to coffee every day and was only doing this because of concern for his safety, because all he could see was an idiot. A hot one with a nerve-wracking glare, but an idiot nonetheless.

* * *

 

The restroom was empty. As it turned out, there wasn’t any android at all. A false reporting. They weren’t uncommon, but they were  _ inconvenient _ . Nines was a little more than pissed as he complained about human inaccuracy to the back of Gavin’s head on the drive back to the DPD. His distraught at wasting a whole hour on nothing was enough to push away the programming that told him to not bother humans. Nines chatted all the way from the car to the entrance while Gavin answered with disinterested nods and repeating ‘Yes, dear.’

As soon as they stepped foot into the precinct, Fowler's booming voice called Gavin’s name. A few people looked to the duo in curious or indifferent glares, but at this point, it wasn’t  _ too _ unusual for Captain Fowler to be yelling at people. The detective sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked at Nines, only to meet a red LED and a face frozen in something like shock. Without thinking, Gavin grabbed a forearm that was stiff at the android’s side to get his attention.

“Hey, you all right?”

“Yes. Just making a report.”

“That thingy doesn’t turn red from reports, does it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Huh.” It was one of the worst lies that the android came up with, but something about the way Nines refused to meet the detective's eyes made him understand that pushing the topic wouldn’t get any answers. Usually, it was the other way around, but that day was quite an oddity. Sending dirty glares to those who eyed him, Gavin strode up to the bullpen in neither confidence nor anxiety, his constant, fake, state of boredom. The persona he carried around everybody except for Nines. Out of the corner of his eye, Nines resumed his normal, rigid walking and made a beeline for his desk. Once, his eyes flickered up to meet Gavin, who winked (he’d practiced) and stuck his tongue out. Nines was too nervous for a laugh as he diverted his gaze back to the monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter got an overwhelming amount of positivity! I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you guys so much, you're literally the greatest. ;w;


	7. Always messing things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no clue nor reason, but all he understood was that he wasn’t happy. Then again, when was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait between updates. I've decided to extend this an extra part, so the next chapter will be the last :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

The next time Gavin saw Nines, it surprised him that blood wasn’t gushing from his ears and eyes from how high his blood pressure was. With an air of calmness and a thin-lipped smile, he confronted the android at his desk. The poor man was in distress, foot tapping, diod flickering, so goddamn  _ infuriating _ . Every redeemable trait of Nines didn’t exist at that moment. Every coffee, every late-night text message, all gone in a flash of anger. In response to the smile Gavin wore, which could fool anybody, if only a second, Nines cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to speak. In one fluid motion, the detective put a finger to soft lips, earning confused and downright  _ intrigued _ stares from the surrounding workers.

 

_ WHAT DO I DO _

 

**_I… I don’t know? Look, this is your call. (; - _ - )_ **

 

_ You abandon me in my time of need! _

 

**_yeah man good luck :P_ **

 

_ CONNOR _

 

**_Bro, what the hell?_ **

 

Connor messaged from a few desks away at the edge of his seat, Lieutenant Hank included, eyes frozen in a mixture of horror and… no, only horror.

 

_ Connor, what do I do? I can’t tell if he’s angry or not. I’d guess he is considering I didn’t tell him that Fowler would have  _ me _ work on my own from now on. _

_ Is Hank ever like this? _

 

**_YOU what now_ **

**_Maybe he’s just hor-_ **

 

“Nines, catch me outside when you can, okay?” The detective’s whisper cut through Nines’ conversation. Gavin’s eyes were warm, many tiers softer than the unforgiving shade of the android’s eyes, but at that moment, Nines clung to the armrests of his chair and error warnings popped in and out of his vision.

“S-sure, got it. Just… give me a second.”

Gavin leaned against the wall of the DPD, watching cars roll out of the parking lot and the sun setting behind Detroit. His eyes followed the thin ropes of smoke that drifted into the wind from his cigarette; he wasn’t too sure what he wanted to do when Nines would walk out. Was he mad because Nines didn’t tell him? Sad because in a way, their time together came to a stop? He had no clue nor reason, but all he understood was that he wasn’t  _ happy _ . Then again, when was he? Nines had conditioned him to such kindness he didn’t know what to do when it went away. So here he was.

 

“Hi… Gavin…” Many described android’s walking as too stiff to be normal, but Nines was truly walking with a stick up his ass. A lopsided smile fell on Nines’ face, something so awkward and unadulterated that Gavin had no choice but to raise an eyebrow. The android rocked on his heels and clasped his hands behind his back as the cigarette fell to the ground and Gavin stepped on it. “So, you uh, wanted to talk?”

 

**_What’s happening over there_ **

 

_ Mean people don’t get to talk. I’m muting you. _

 

**_WAIT GIVE ME DETAILS_ **

 

_ t( - _ - t) _

 

**_i taught you that didn't i_ **

 

**_[messages from Big Bro will be blocked.]_ **

 

“Yeah.” There wasn’t anything planning in Gavin’s mind about how he wanted to approach the situation, but what he wasn’t expecting  _ himself _ , the stone-cold detective, to be doing, was pressing Nines up against the wall of the DPD and linking a few of their fingers together. Nines' LED turned red as his eyes shifted from side to side, but if anyone saw, Gavin wouldn't care. The way Nines was so willing to do as the human wanted was enough to send a twinge of guilt down his body, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from punching the android in his perfect face. Something cracked underneath the pressure, whether it was his knuckles or some plastic plate in Nines’ face, Gavin didn’t care. As Nines looked so defenseless and confused as he wiped away blue blood streaming down his chin, Gavin couldn’t feel any happier.

Was this the guy who cared about him, who never failed to get him coffee, who took literal  _ bullets _ for the sake of Gavin’s safety? Absolutely not. This was the plastic asshole who didn’t trust him enough to bring bad news, who would surpass him in the workplace now that he was no longer someone’s partner, and the guy who started their whole friendship from a sick curiosity and an urge to interrogate. The detective never should’ve let those stares from across the room get to him. Look at where it’s gotten him. Holes might have ripped through the sky and Gavin wouldn’t have noticed because hot embarrassment from falling so hard for someone as stupid as Nines blinded him.

“Gavin? Gavin, I thought we would  _ talk _ .” Confusion dripped from his voice, and Gavin couldn’t bear to hear it anymore so he punched the android again. It was unaimed, uncontrolled. His fist just  _ needed _ to contact something. His hands ended up near the android’s thirium pump, earning a strange gasp from the android.

“ _ You asshole _ ! How fucking dare you!”

“What d-”

“Shut up! I  _ don’t  _ want to hear it! Just… just leave me alone.”

“I  _ said _ to- just- FUCK. Why are you even here? What did I do to deserve this?” And with the turn of a heel, the detective stormed away to his car, knuckles burning and head so clouded he tuned out Nines calling for him in the distance. It was comical how mad he was; it took a full minute for his hands to stop shaking enough to turn the key and grab the steering wheel. As he drove past Nines with his hand over his pump and blue staining his coat, Gavin flipped him off with his windows rolled down.

Once he was a few solid miles away from the DPD and definitely out of earshot, Gavin’s hands shook again. A tear rolled down his face and dropped into his lap. Then another. Before he could stop it, he was crying in the middle of traffic as a few passing cars looked in confusion. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how to stop, but it’s been so long since he sat down and  _ cried _ that there wasn’t anything else to do. He and Nines weren’t  _ together _ , hell, they never would’ve been anything more than friends at the police station, but Gavin cried as if he’d just gone through a bad break-up.  What a surprise, Gavin was mad at the world, but mostly himself, as he cursed his inability to resolve things with words. A whole slew of emotions flew through the poor human’s head, causing confusion and a strange light-headedness. How could it not? His universe had flipped upside down in a matter of a few days because of some stupid android and his mind-numbing glare. That plastic asshole was the only one to fucking care about him, and Gavin fell head-over-heels for it, and even worse, he let it slip away in a fit of anger, like everything around him seemed to. 

* * *

 

**_[5 unread messages from Big Bro. Unmute?]_ **

**_> Yes_ **

 

_ 6:21 PM _

**_DUDE_ **

**_NINES MY MAN WHAT’S HAPPENING_ **

**_I’m too shy to actually look everybody in the office is curious though_ **

**_Nines_ **

**_Pay attention to me >:I_ **

 

_ 6:39 _

_ Connor I think I messed up _

 

**_What did you do!_ **

 

_ I’m not too sure. Gavin punched me really hard and I’m afraid he broke a knuckle. _

_ He drove off.  _

_ Connor, I don’t want to mess up, what do I do? _

_ Do I follow him? I want to but I don’t think he’d appreciate it.  _

 

**_how well do you know Gavin_ **

_ I mean I don’t know :(( _

 

**_I still think you should try talking to him._ **

**_Gtg Nines best of luck with your boyfriend_ **

 

_ :/ _

_ Wait connor no _

_ We’re not like that _

 

**_MMmmmmmMhM keep telling yourself that_ **


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few missed calls and unread messages, Nines desperately concluded that this was the only way to confront the stubborn detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the last chapter. Thank's for sticking with it until the end.

**_[Calling “Gavin <3”]_ **

**_[…]_ **

**_[…]_ **

**_[…]_ **

**_[No response. Leave a message?]_ **

**_> Cancel_ **

 

_ Gavin? It’s me. Nines.  _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Gavin? _

 

After a few missed calls and unread messages, Nines desperately concluded that this was the only way to confront the stubborn detective. By showing up at his house unannounced, without ever being told the address, at almost midnight. Now that he thought about it, his plan wasn’t a very good one, but what else was he to do? Every passing second of knowing that Gavin was mad at him was enough to drive the android insane. Before Nines could knock on the door, he brought up every single piece of interface he had. There was an open file of Gavin on his lower left, constantly scrolling, there was a stress meter for him in his upper left, which sadly hovered at 70%. The dial of success probability was glitching out and making inaccurate readings, and the stress meter for Gavin sat right in the middle of his vision, waiting.

During the taxi ride, Nines replayed just about every single interaction he had with Gavin. Tina Chen was probably slumped over a chair after cry-laughing at his concern for the detective. Connor was actively trying to get more information, for his own personal enjoyment or to help with the issue Nines couldn’t be sure and couldn’t risk anything. Lieutenant Anderson would most likely be trying to calm down Connor. Nobody around him seemed to be helping, and Nines’ mind was racing with errors. Words scrambled out of place. 

It didn’t stop him from knocking the door with a strong fear. No response. Nines then took it upon himself to pick the lock of the door and welcome himself to a home that was far from clean. Gently shutting the door, Nines followed a hallway to an empty living room with the TV still on, a kitchen with a dirty microwave, and a bedroom door.

“Gavin?” Nines rattled the doorknob which gave away easily. The door swung open, only to reveal Gavin with his knees curled up to his chest surrounded by cans of beer and an empty carton of vanilla ice cream. The android’s tall frame cast a shadow into the room, sending darkness right over Gavin’s body, which upon closer examination, was shivering slightly. His right hand hung limp against his body whereas his left knuckles were balled into a fist. “Gavin, are you okay?”

“Go away.” He sniffled. In one action, Nines took his jacket off and placed it over Gavin’s shoulders. It still had blue stains. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. I came here to apologize.” 

“I don’t want your stupid fuckin’ apology.” The detective slurred. It was all Nines’ fault that Gavin was like this. The least he could do was apologize, even if the stubborn human wouldn’t take it, which he most likely wouldn’t. 

“You’re going to have to hear it. Well, I’m sorry. For not telling you about Captain Fowler’s intentions. I just… it was selfish of me to not want to… put a strain on our relationship. In short, I was just afraid that for some reason, you wouldn’t have a reason to talk to me anymore if we weren’t partners, that’s why I withheld the information. You have every right to be mad.” Nines glanced down and realized that all of his software was gone. The dials, the graphs, it went away on its own when he needed it most. “I’ll leave now.”

“Don’t.” With shaking fingers, the human grabbed onto Nines’ hand.“I… I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“I don’t fuckin’... know. I’m drunk as shit and I feel bad.” What the human would do next was unexpected. Actually, no, everything that Gavin did was sporadic at this point and Nines had given up on trying to keep track of any of it. Gavin pressed himself into the android, hugging the jacket close to his body. For a long second, the android’s LED glared red as he was unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Nines settled on wrapping his arms around the detective and resting his chin on a soft bed of hair. He didn’t know why he did it… it was just that he’d been wanting to do this for a long time now. “Thanks, Nines.”

“Thanks? What do you mean? Thanks for what?”

“For putting up with me this whole time.” Gavin mumbled into the android’s chest. “You don’t  _ have _ to. I’m a piece of shit…”

“Hey, don’t say that.” With two firm hands, Nines held the human’s face in his hands, forcing warm grey eyes to meet his.

“But it’s true.”

“I don’t think so.”

“It really is.”

“I don’t have any evidence.”

“You’re really an asshole, you know that? Just let me be fuckin…  _ right _ for once.” Despite the sour words, Gavin clung to the back of Nines’ shirt. 

“Fine. You’re an asshole. But you’re  _ my _ asshole.” Nines smiled. 

“Shut up.”

 

**A/N: Heya. I usually put the notes in the notes section, but I wanted to make sure that people see this. This here is a lame ass ending. I'm sorry, but with updates a week and a half apart and the fandom growing quiet, I know I can't drag on for more than I wanted to. I had to end this _somehow_. Life is getting so hectic with me knocking out at ten without getting a chance to sit down and write that anything I make being worse than before. So, I'm ending it here. And as always, I'm unsatisfied with this ending so there's a 100% chance I'll go back and re-write this someday. But seriously, thank you so,  _so_ much for sticking around. I hope future revisions of this and works will be a lot better.  <3**


	9. Author's note

Heya.

 

 In short, I really hate how this came out.  _Especially_ the ending. Every time I think about it, I cringe a little bit more. The pacing is off, the plotholes are blaring, and all in all, I'm very dissatisfied with how this fic. developed and ended. To me it feels bland and generic, the worst parts of every RK900 fic out there, and I want to change that. Same goes for my other story, A Purpose (For the love of god, please don't read it.)

The fandom's gone a little bit quiet by now, but re-read this in a few weeks or so and I promise It'll be better. 

 

Thank you, 

-Mushyrice.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the summary is an excerpt from the first chapter please forgive me


End file.
